comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor Jr.
Alexander "Lex" Luthor is one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet, a brilliant scientist, a billionaire industrialist, and one of Clark Kent's greatest enemies. This combination makes him an extremely powerful and formidable opponent; he is ruthless, efficient and creative. Early Life Lex attended boarding school from an early age. He also frequently played with the children of his parents' powerful friends, the Worthington's, the Queen's, the Wayne's and the Frost's. In 1985, when Lex was seven years old, Lionel took him to Smallville on a business trip at the insistence of his mother. Fatefully, they arrived on the day of the meteor shower. The meteorites seemingly cured Lex's asthma but caused him to go bald, in addition to apparently super-charging his immune system. Lex has not been sick since. Days after returning from the hospital after the Smallville Meteor Shower, Lex befriended a young dark haired boy who was living in the Luthor Mansion for a short period of time. After the death of his mother in 1990, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lionel lavished Lex with money and gifts and sent him away to expensive, exclusive boarding schools. Even though his nanny, Pamela Jenkins promised to stay and raise Lex, Lionel forced her to leave. Years later, she returned to see him, seeking his forgiveness before she succumbed to her cancer. Like his father, Lex graduated from Princeton with a Bachelor's degree in biochemical engineering in less than four years and was taking a break from graduate studies at Yale in 2000 when he was sent to live in Smallville to manage the Smallville Fertilizer Plant #3. SV S1 On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Loeb Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Clark Kent; they both fell into the river. Clark used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship and Lex's obsessive investigations. Lex developed an interest in the effects that the meteor rocks had on humans, and this interest became most dangerous to Clark when Lex finds the key to his spaceship. As a businessman, Lex had shown himself to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. Lex showed his ruthlessness when he blackmailed Roger Nixon and later stuffed an auditor in the trunk of his car, but Lex experienced one of his darkest moments when a tornado hit Smallville and nearly allowed his father to die. He helped Clark find Jonathan, and later saved Jonathan from being killed by Roger Nixon by shooting the reporter with a handgun. Jonathan finally gave up his mistrust of Lex, and the two attempted to forge a positive relationship. When Rachel Dunleavy arrived in town claiming to be Clark's biological mother, Lex thought that Clark was his brother, but it turned out to be false. Lex and Lionel also fought over control of the Kawatche Caves. Lex and Nicole Bryce first meet at anger management, after taking out his frustrations with his father on a parking attendant's car with a golf club. Though she is hesitant to enter a relationship as she remembered a previous encounter at Metropolis ER. They broke up when Lex suspected Helen of spying on him, but they worked it out and got back together. They broke up again, when she learned that he stole something from her office, but Lex managed to dig deep and beg forgiveness. As the year ended, Lex's room about Clark was found out by Clark, and Clark, angered and hurt over the fact that Lex had been investigating him all of his life, ended their friendship. Lex and Nicole were finally married, but while flying to their honeymoon, something went terribly wrong. Lex woke up to find the plane empty and crashing. SV S2 Lex managed to survive the crash and ended up on a deserted island where he spent over three months. In the island, Lex met a man, Louis Leery Jr., who revealed himself to be quite insane, forcing Lex to remain on the island with him and thwarting all his attempts to be rescued. When the man attacked Lex and chased him, Lex hacked Louis to death with a machete minutes earlier of being rescued. Lex was shocked to learn that there hadn't been anyone else on the island and that he had a breakdown while on the island and imagined the whole incident; it was all a manifestation of Lex's own hatred of his father and his struggle with his humanity. When he returned to Metropolis, Lex confronted Lionel at prison accusing him of setting him up to die. Lionel told Lex that it was Helen who had tried to murder him, but Lex refused to believe him. After learning that Helen had lied to everyone about the circumstances of the crash, Lex planned his revenge. When they went on yet another plane ride to try to rekindle they're marriage, Lex confronted Helen, revealing that she had been working for his father to spy on him after all, but that she'd decided to kill him instead, against Lionel's wishes. After Lex finished telling Helen what he knew, she pulled a gun on him. Lex fought with Helen over the gun and in the struggle the gun went off and the pilot was killed. Lex fought to get control of the plane, and while he did so, Helen escaped via parachute and was never seen again. With his wife's disappearance and his father in jail, Lex decided to continue one of his father's projects: the search for the Kryptonian Stones of Power. He continued taking charge of his father's projects, including a prestigious boy from the Balkans area Mikhail Mxyzptlk, and starting his own research on people with special abilities. Unconsciously, Lex also began to develop some attraction toward Lana Lang and after learning about her relationship with the high school coach Jason Teague, managed to got him fired causing a tear in his relationship with Lana. Lex tried to fix his relationship with Lana and then hired Jason to help him to research on the Stones of Power. When Lionel was released from prison Lex was unimpressed with Lionel's moral makeover and accepted the offer of Genevieve Teague to team up on the search of the stones before Lionel could find them. When conducting an experiment on meteor rock, the mineral turned black, which split Lex into two beings, one good and one evil. The evil Lex imprisoned the good Lex in the wine cellar of the Luthor Mansion and began his rampage by trying to kill Clark and Chloe, tempting a reformed Lionel to return to his old ruthless ways, threatening Lana to move in with him, and force Clark to use his powers to bring the world to its knees. Fortunately, Clark was able to use black kryptonite to recombine the two halves. It is still unclear as to what would have really happened if either the good or the evil Lex had been killed. As stated by the evil Lex, he was concerned as to what would really happen if something were to happen to himself or Lex. Ultimately, Lex and Lionel found themselves kidnapped by the Teagues and held hostage in a cabin in order to discover the location of the last stone. They tortured Lex to try and get the location of the Crystal of Water but Lionel lied, saying that he sent it to Lana. Genevieve went to Lana's to find it, but before she had the chance, Jason shot her point blank in the chest, and revealed she wasn't really his mother. In the midst of the altercation, Lex and Lionel managed to get loose and tried to escape but Jason chased them into the woods. Then Lex cornered him on a cliff over a river. Jason started to say something about Clark when Lionel appeared and shot him, and Jason fell off the cliff before he could reveal his information to Lex. After learning that Lana and Lionel each had a stone, Lex tried to get a hold of them, but they were both eventually taken by Clark. Angered, even when he found his office a mess with Chloe there, he figured that Clark was in the mix of all it. Incredibly obsessed and notwithstanding the impending meteor shower, Lex dragged Chloe along with him to the Kawatche Caves to find Clark, but was knocked unconscious by Chloe. SV S3 After the meteor shower, Lex became the son that Lionel had always wanted. He became obsessive and controlling and never let anything slip by him. By the start of the season, Lex had broken all ties to his friends, including Clark. He started working on projects that would prove to be dangerous to others, such as Leviathan and Project 1138. Lex even decided to run for State Senator. Besides hiding the information about keeping the Black Ship from everyone, he told Lana that the black ship may be the key to the meteor showers and the strange happenings around Smallville. On Halloween, Lex was given an envelope containing damaging information that would destroy Jonathan Kent's life and had to decide whether to use it as it would also bring harm to Clark and Martha. Before he could decide what to do, Lex got shot and fell into a coma. He dreamed that his mother visited him and showed him the life he could lead if he walked away from his father and LuthorCorp. In this alternate life, Lex was happily married to Lana with a son, Alex, and a daughter, Lily, on the way. After Lex dropped out of the race, Jonathan became Senator and years later, in that reality, he gave Lex an award. Lex also learned that Clark and Chloe had gotten together and were working at the Daily Planet as reporters. However, he was separated from his father, the power, and the money that came with it. When Lana gave birth to Lily, she died after losing large amounts of blood. Disappointed of how life was in that reality, Lex continued his ambition to become Senator and defeating Jonathan. About a month later, Lex and Lana were held captive by two crazed deputies who demanded to know where the black ship was. (It had disappeared following Clark defeating Brainiac). Lex was shot and almost bled to death. Lana remained by his side and the ordeal brought them closer. Lex ended up losing the senatorial race, however, Jonathan died of a heart attack later that night. Some time later, Lex discovered Simone, a petty shoplifter with a stone that could hypnotize other people to do her bidding, and used her to break up Clark and Lana, and discover Clark's secret. Though Simone did manage to break the couple up, she betrayed Lex by using Clark to her own advantages. Lex used his resources to find Milton Fine in Honduras, and was led to believe that Fine was a government agent for the U.S. State Department who was investigating the recent meteor shower. Once Lex returned home, Simone sent Clark to kill him. When Chloe tried to stop Clark, Simone used her stone to hypnotize Lex and commanded him to kill Chloe. However, Chloe wrestled the gun from Simone and the gun went off; Simone was hit in the chest and the gem was destroyed. Lex and Lana began seeing each other, and Lex was attacked by Graham Garrett. When Graham attacked him and Lana at the Smallville Medical Center, Lex shot Graham dead (Unknowingly being saved by Clark). Lex let Lana in on his plans with the virus he had been developing for Fine, but knew he could not trust Fine with what he had planned so he developed a vaccine for Fine's deadly virus. To stop him from carrying out any further, Lana told Lex about the meteor rocks which could weaken beings like the Disciples of Zod. However, Fine injected Lex with the vaccine, and shortly after, Lex developed accelerated healing. Later, Lex was abducted by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers. He was later returned and confronted by Lionel, whom he threw against a car with his newfound super-strength. Lex shared his powers with Lana and told her to meet him on the roof of LuthorCorp in Metropolis. However, the abilities began to corrupt Lex driving him mentally unstable. Lex confronted Clark at the Kent Farm and told him that this was a new step in his destiny, now that he had Lana at his side. He then attacked him with his Kryptonian abilities, and Clark reacted to it, letting Lex know that he had the same powers as he did. After a brief but intense fight, Clark defeated Lex and prepared to stab Lex with a Kryptonian dagger. However, he hesitated and Lex managed to distract him long enough for Brainiac to send Clark to the Phantom Zone and began overseeing the destruction happening around Metropolis. Lana met him on the roof of LuthorCorp, and he kissed her. SV S4 When Clark returned from the Phantom Zone, he managed to free Lex of the Kryptonian abilities by using the Crystal of El to send Brainiac to the Phantom Zone, thus restoring Lex back to normal with no recollection of the destruction he caused while in possession of the Kryptonian abilities, other than what Lana told him. Lex had Lana move into the Luthor Mansion due to the Metropolis University dorms being closed. Shortly after, he was kidnapped by Orlando Block. Block threatened Lex until he told him about a serum that would supposedly endow a person with superhuman strength, and brought in Lana to be the test subject. Luckily, Lex got loose and killed Block. However, the laboratory caught fire, but Clark secretly put it out and Lex and Lana were saved. Lex hosted a charity costume ball to raise money for the families and victims of Dark Thursday, and consummated his relationship with Lana. Later, he enlisted Lionel's help in testing Lana's loyalty to the Luthor family. Lex later encountered an old classmate, Oliver Queen, at their Excelsior Academy class reunion, and he had to come to terms with the events that happened years ago. Lex was shot with an arrow by the Green Arrow. As Lex lay dying, Clark gave him a healing drug to save his life. In one of his lowest moves, Lex seemingly had the maker of the drug murdered and had a teenager from the Halfway House blamed for it. As all of this was going on, Lana learned that she was pregnant. Feeling that her relationship with Lex had begun to go downhill because of Lex's dishonesty and mistrust, Lana seemed devastated by the pregnancy. Lex was confronted by Jimmy Olsen with evidence of his meeting with Dr. Groll to discuss Level 33.1 and had Jimmy fired from the Daily Planet. Lana grew tired of Lex's obsession with superhumans and gave Lex an ultimatum: his obsession or her. Lex ultimately chose Lana, but she suspected that he only did so just to satisfy her. After learning that Lana was pregnant, Lex asked her to marry him. However, he didn't want to pressure Lana into an answer and waited several weeks for her to respond. Lana confessed to Chloe that something about Lex made her hesitate, and she still had feelings for Clark. When Lana's comments were published in the gossip column of the Daily Planet by Linda Lake, Lex had to face the reason for Lana's hesitation. However, Lana chose to resolve her feelings for Clark and accept Lex's proposal. Lex worked with Dr. Robert Bethany to manipulate Tobias Rice into identifying meteor-infected people. He supervised the kidnapping and experimentation of Chloe Sullivan. Lex caught Bart Allen and displayed a new level of inhumanity by torturing the young man in the Ridge Facility of LuthorCorp before he was rescued by the Justice League. For years, Lex suspected that Clark was a superhuman and finally set out to discover the truth by attempting to clone him after somehow obtaining a piece of his DNA. After several failed clones, Lex was finally able to create one that was able survive on his own, however, because he had so little of Clark's DNA, he too was imperfect and remained in a coma. While Lex was at Reeves Dam, "Bizarro" awoke from his coma and began fighting Clark, who was there to destroy the clone. As the dam was about to burst, Lex watched as the water washed the police car he was in. Fighting to stay alive, Lex saw an angelic girl in the river, and she later saved him by bringing him to shore. Lex managed to catch a glimpse of her before she flew off. Lex was later approached by Bizarro in need of finding Clark and killing him. Lex was later revealed to be responsible for making Tess Mercer the editor at the Daily Planet. It was also revealed that he had purchased the Daily Planet because he wanted to keep a closer eye on Clark. On his wedding day, Lex confessed to Lionel that he was afraid Lana would not show up. That same day, Dr. Langston, Lana's obstetrician, attempted to blackmail Lex. In a fit of rage, Lex accidentally murdered Langston, but Lionel found out and berated him for doing such a sloppy job of cleaning up his messes. Due to Lionel's coercion, Lana did indeed show up and she and Lex were married. A week after the wedding, Lana miscarried and fell into a deep depression. Lex seemed concerned for Lana's health and state of mind, but he became increasingly preoccupied with his Level 33.1 project and the recent story about The-Red-Blue Blur. Lex used blackmail to get Pete to find out who the Red-Blue Blur was in return for protecting Chloe's secret as a mutant. When Pete returned, Lex started torturing Pete into telling him about The Blur until Lex was knocked unconscious by The Blur himself. Lex received the DVD that had incriminating information on it from Black Canary. He payed her and offered more for her if she brought in Green Arrow and The Blur. Once Black Canary appeared, knowing he tricked her, Lex shot her and forced her to tell him about The-Red-Blue Blur and Green Arrow, only to start an intense fight with the heroic, green archer. He later got stabbed by a dagger from the Black Canary, as he watched both of them leave. Lex had Tess help him get computers in the Daily Planet, especially Chloe's, Lois' and Clark's connected to his so he could see what they were doing. Lex began to suspect that Clark and the Blur were one in the same and planned to get Kara to help him get the answers to the questions that plagued him. Lex later found out about Project Veritas a project created by Lionel a few years earlier devoted to all his findings about Clark Kent, but was unable to access them. After Lionel returned to his office, Lex questioned his father about Veritas and the reason they were in Smallville on the day of the Meteor Shower. He then stole his Veritas key and later pushed his father out of his office window. When the authorities came, Lex made up a story about hearing him fall to his death outside of his office. Somewhat overwrought with guilt, Lex saw his childhood personality questioning him about what he had done. He then later returned to the mansion, and remembering every trip he went on with his father, as he told a story to his assistant. Lex found a Veritas key in Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet, and had her fired. As he found Clark in the mansion, the two had a heated discussion and argument about their friendship and their own fathers. While he was being tortured with guilt by his childhood personality, Lex did away with it, for he claimed it made him weak. Lex made Lionel's funeral cut down to only one participant, him. When Lana decided to leave Lex, he assumed that Clark had finally come between them and slapped Lana across the face, thus putting an end to their short and turbulent marriage. Lana told Lex that he would have to kill her to keep her. As he was searching for a specific location in the Arctic, he had Jimmy keep Lois occupied with a fake story as he threatened to put Chloe in jail. After returning home, Lex put the clues together he had gathered about Veritas and discovered a device placed in the chimney of the Luthor Mansion. Bringing the pentagon piece and device together, showed an image of the Earth and exact coordinates to a certain point placed deep into the Arctic Circle. Lex then left for the Arctic and had the Department of Domestic Security go after Chloe when Jimmy failed to do his bidding. Lex then arrived in the Fortress, with Clark arriving shortly after. The two had a brief confrontation, then Lex placed the Control Device in the console of the Fortress of Solitude, and the Fortress started crumbling down on them with him and Clark inside. SV S5 Lex went missing after the collapse of the Fortress Of Solitude and was not found. He was presumed dead. Lex knew that in case he didn't return from the Arctic, he had to pick someone to run LuthorCorp; he appointed Tess Mercer as his potential successor. Tess Mercer and Clark Kent both stated that they believed that Lex was still alive. When the Crystal of Knowledge was stolen by an unknown criminal, one of Tess' assistant believed that Lex was responsible, yet Tess thought it was someone else toying with her. Oliver thought he had found Lex after tracking many emails that were sent to Tess Mercer. He went to Cuba, thinking he had located Lex in an empty warehouse but instead found the presumed dead Lana Lang who was also looking for Lex. Lana told him that massive amounts of LuthorCorp technology was there just two hours before, hinting that Lex was there, but she herself was unsure if he was alive. Lex was later seen viewing the wedding video of Chloe and Jimmy's wedding involving the massacre. Lana later revealed to Tess that Lex had in fact implanted cameras behind both of her eyes when he rescued her from an accident a couple of years previous and was using her as his eyes and ears until she used a device to block the transmissions. Still using view screens and cameras, Lex relied on life support through tubes and breathing machines. His face was partially scarred. He wore a meteor rock ring with an L insignia. He used Winslow Schott to assist him in his revenge against Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen. Watching a view screen connected from Schott's puppet eye, he monitored Schott's setup of a meteor-rock bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, though, Clark managed to stop Lex's plan. A short time later, Lex's health began failing again, and was put into a coma until parts of his clone bodies were able to be used to heal his injuries. SV S6 Powers and Abilities Powers Lex Luthor's exposure to meteor rock at age seven gave Lex a "super immune system". Immunity To Disease: Lex Luthor's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his exposure to meteor rock, renders him immune against most known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Gifted Businessman: Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Anthony Stark. Seasoned Politician: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. Genius-level Intellect:Luthor possesses a genius level intellect. Trained Combatant: Lex Luthor is trained in hand-to-hand combat, and is also an expert in martial arts, swordplay, and gun handling. Weaknesses His own Arrogance, Megalomania, Jealousy, Ruthlessness and at one point daddy issues. Paraphernalia Equipment Luthor has created and used many different advanced technological devices including his battle suit. Weapons Green Kryptonite Ring, numerous hand guns, especially a silver Beretta. Personality Lex Luthor is an extremely complex individual, his personality traits stem from the loving care of his mother and the neglectful, unfulfilling upbringing he received from his father after his mother's death. Lex desperately seeks the love of a family. He constantly sought his father's approval and was envious of Clark Kent's relationship with his own father. He thought of Clark as the brother he never got to have. This desperation for familial love seemingly fueled his motivation for the creation of Project Gemini. Additionally, his romantic relationships are intense. He married both Helen Bryce and Lana Lang after relatively short courtships. In the first year of Lex and Clark's relationship they became good friends, often saving each other from danger. But Lex began to abandon truth and justice in search of power and control. He has become more arrogant, eventually stylizing himself as a protector of the world. As Lex and Clark grew apart, he more often displays personality traits similar to his father. Currently, Lex seems to have accepted his destiny of becoming the tyrannical and ruthless leader his father raised him to be. He has abandoned the agricultural roots of LuthorCorp and converted it into a leading military contractor. He has developed prisons or laboratories on which he experiments or controls Mutants and metahumans. Lex has killed people in the past, but now seems much more willing to kill or torture someone simply for making him angry or if they fail to cooperate. His thirst for power has become stronger as well. Even as Lex and Lana's relationship intensified, he seemed to focus more on obtaining power and his fixation of The Blur than Lana's difficult pregnancy. Relationships *''Relationships'': Alexander Luthor/Relationships *''Family'': Alexander Luthor/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes *Lex is Left-Handed. *Lex is Catholic. Links * Lex Luthor/Gallery * Lex Luthor/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires Category:Bald Category:Bad Characters Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Human Category:Blue Eyes Category:Hellfire Club Members